


New Year's Gift

by AriannJS



Category: Naruto, Sasusaku - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriannJS/pseuds/AriannJS
Summary: “It's been a tradition, Sakura-chan. We either open our Christmas gifts on New Year's Eve or get another gift for everyone specifically for the New Year that's why Sasuke told you to give your Christmas gift today.”Sakura remembered Itachi's words when she first joined the Uchihas for their New Year's Eve celebration five years ago, back when she and Sasuke weren’t married yet. She smiled at the memory. Every year after that, she found herself giddy with excitement to buy gifts for the whole family – one for Christmas and another for New Year.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	New Year's Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Happy happy new year, everyone! Thank you so much for all the support you've been giving me as I continued writing for SasuSaku last year! Writing is highly therapeutic for me and seeing your kudos and comments uplift me even more. Thank you for making 2020 bearable and survivable! Y'all are encouragements to me!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this fic! :D God bless!  
> \- A

_ “It's been a tradition, Sakura-chan. We either open our Christmas gifts on New Year's Eve or get another gift for everyone specifically for the New Year that's why Sasuke told you to give your Christmas gift today.” _

Sakura remembered Itachi's words when she first joined the Uchihas for their New Year's Eve celebration five years ago, back when she and Sasuke weren’t married yet. She smiled at the memory. Every year after that, she found herself giddy with excitement to buy gifts for the whole family – one for Christmas and another for New Year.

This year was a bit different because she only bought Christmas gifts for everyone, which she already distributed on Christmas Eve. She smirked as she stepped inside their car. She watched her husband place his gifts for his family inside the trunk. 

For the second time that day, Sasuke asked, “Are you sure you didn’t forget anything, Sakura?”

“Yes, Anata. Don’t worry.” Then she heard him close the trunk with a loud thud.

When Sasuke got inside the car, Sakura bit her lower lip to restrain a smile, trying her best to act as normal as she could. Her husband glanced at him from the corner of his eye before revving the engine. Then with a sigh, he pulled out of the driveway so they could go on their way to the Uchiha Manor.

Their travel was silent except for the soft volume of an Electro-pop Rock track in the background. Sakura’s eyes were fixed on the snow-soaked surroundings. Sasuke peeked at her every once in a while as he silently tapped the steering wheel with his fingers. 

After a few moments, he was the first who broke the silence. “Sakura.”

“Hm?” His wife met his eyes and smiled. For a moment, Sasuke swallowed hard as he took in the way she looked at him. He cleared his throat and quickly shifted his gaze to the road. 

“N-nothing.” Whatever he intended to say went down the drain. He gripped the steering wheel tighter.

“Are you sure?”

“ _ Tch.  _ Annoying.”

Sakura grinned, shaking her head. “We’re already married and you still call me annoying? Seriously though, what did you want to say?”

“Stunning.” Sasuke cleared his throat. “Y-you’re stunning.”

Sakura’s eyes widened while a tinge of pink dusted her cheeks. Then she chuckled. “Thank you, Sasuke-kun. I’m glad that you still find me attractive even after three months of our marriage.”

Her husband scoffed. “Sakura, I will always find my wife attractive.”

“Even when I get fatter?”

“ _ Aa. _ ”

“Even when my acne breaks out every month?”

“As if that matters.”

“Even when my hair turns white?”

“ _ Tch.  _ Of course.”

Sakura reached out to pinch his cheeks, which made him groan.

“Sakura, I’m driving.”

“You’re weirdly sweet today.” She giggled.

“And you’re weirdly happy today,” Sasuke replied, his eyes not meeting hers.

Sakura tilted her head to one side. “I am?”

“Yeah. You’ve been smiling a lot as if you’re hiding something,” Sasuke finally said.

“Wait, what?” Sakura’s chuckle filled the car. “I’m just happy because it’s the New Year, Anata. And I’m spending it with you!”

Sasuke just sighed and let it go as he turned to the last street towards the Uchiha Manor. Sakura, on the other hand, just smiled to herself again.

When they reached the manor, Izachi – Itachi and Izumi’s son – welcomed them by the door. “Auntie Sakura! Uncle Sasuke!” The child exclaimed while giving them both a tight hug. “You came just in time! It’s time for the gifts!”

“Oh, it is?” Sakura looked at him with fondness as he tugged her hand, with Sasuke following suit.

True enough, gifts were scattered on the floor near the huge Christmas tree in the living room. Embraces were exchanged with the rest of Sasuke’s family before the couple found their spot on the floor.

As usual, Fugaku and Mikoto proceeded in giving their gifts first. Izachi was giddy to open not only his gifts but even the ones that his mother and father received, making the atmosphere lighter for everyone. 

To Sasuke and Sakura’s surprise, they received two big studio monitors from their parents, the ones that they were planning to buy for their Music Studio at home. Sasuke’s smile was so wide that Sakura even poked him to tease him. 

When it was Izumi and Itachi’s turn to give their gifts, Izachi took the packages and handed them to his aunt and uncle. Sakura gasped at the designer bag that she received from Izumi, while she almost cried when she opened the pair of headphones from Itachi.

“I needed a new one so bad! This is so timely, nii-san!” She exclaimed.

“I’m pretty sure Sasuke has an even better gift for you, though.” Itachi chuckled, earning a glare from his younger brother. To redeem himself, he called for his son to give their family’s gift to Sasuke.

Sasuke’s eyes widened upon opening the box containing a new high-end MIDI keyboard controller. “You bought me the new release? Thank you, nii-san, Izumi-nee.”

Itachi smirked. “Anything for my foolish little brother. Now, what’s your gift to your wife?”

Sasuke shot a glare at him again but ended up sighing when he noticed her wife’s soft gaze.

“I told you it’s okay if you don’t give another gift to me, Anata.”

“You need this, though.” Sasuke handed a wrapped box to her. “Open it.”

Sakura did as she was told. Then, she gasped. “Sasuke-kun!”

Sasuke smiled. “You like it?”

“How could I not like a new laptop with specs fit for producing?”

Sasuke chuckled as he watched how Sakura took out the laptop from its box.

“Thank you, Anata. Thank you so much.” She bit her lower lip. “Are you ready for my gift now?”

Sasuke’s forehead creased. “You didn’t bring anything, though.”

Sakura released an exhale and then faced everyone in the room. “My New Year’s gift for everyone is…” She glanced at Sasuke again, smiling from ear to ear, before she announced, “I’m pregnant.”

Izumi and Mikoto instantly hugged her and congratulated her while Fugaku and Itachi smiled. Sasuke, however, felt as if something was stuck in his throat while he stared at his wife.

When Izumi and Mikoto returned to their seats, Sakura warily turned to Sasuke. “Aren’t you happy, Anata?”

Sasuke simply stared at her, then after a beat, his lips caught hers.

Their family cheered as they shared a passionate kiss. It felt like their wedding day all over again.

Sasuke pulled away and rested his forehead against Sakura’s. “So this is what you’ve been hiding, huh? How could I not be happy? I’m going to be a father because of you.”

Tears brimmed Sakura’s eyes as she gazed at her husband.

Sasuke smiled. “This is the best New Year’s gift I’ve ever received.”

  
  
  



End file.
